Un jour
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Imaginez qu'Olliver Queen, Roy Harper, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, et toute la team Arrow soient de simples personnes partageant notre quotidien, ayant des métiers tout à fait normaux... J'ai fait la rencontre de Roy dans le café où il travaille dans cette vie parallèle à l'univers d'Arrow...


Journée ensoleillée à Starling City aujourd'hui.

8h. Je me lève comme tous les matins, pars prendre une bonne douche, et m'habille, comme tous les jours avant d'aller au travail. Petite robe colorée, cheveux lâchés, et légèrement maquillée, chaussures compensées, mon sac besace sur l'épaule, je me rends comme tous les matins dans le café du coin pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai encore une bonne heure avant que ma journée ne commence, mais j'aime prendre mon temps. À peine entrée dans le café que je ne vois que quelques personnes assises, et les serveurs derrière le bar. Comme d'habitude, je vais prendre ma commande, et c'est un visage familier qui me répond.

\- Bien le bonjour, Mlle Owens, un cappuccino vanille et un donut caramel?

Un mignon serveur du nom de Roy, celui qui me servait tous les matins depuis deux ans.

\- Je... Oui, merci Roy.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Tandis qu'il allait préparer ma commande, je m'asseyais à ma table habituelle, téléphone dans la main, répondant à un appel de ma soeur. Le temps passait à la vitesse de l'éclair, et quand Roy arrivait près de moi, je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus que vingt minutes pour me rendre sur mon lieu de travail.

\- Désolé pour ce retard, nous avons quelques problèmes avec les machines à café en ce moment.

\- Aucun problème, ce n'est pas votre faute.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'espère?

\- Non, aucun souci, vraiment.

\- Très bien, parce que je voulais vous demander si vous étiez libre ce soir.

Sa vivacité à me demander me fit rougir.

\- Je... Oui, oui, je suis libre. Mais un ami passera sûrement à la maison.

\- Oh, je vois. Cet ami... C'est votre petit ami?

\- Non, non non, pas mon petit ami, juste un ami très musclé.

Je riais pour feindre ma honte.

\- Oh, je vois. Et bien, je ne suis sûrement pas si musclé, mais je serais ravi de passer la soirée de demain en votre compagnie. Ou même ce soir. Et vous pourrez me dire si mes muscles vous plaisent...

\- Oh oh, rapide, Mr Harper. Et bien... Nous pourrions voir cela ce soir.

\- Très bien, parfait. Je viendrais vous... enfin, te voir chez toi. A 8 heures? Enfin, si ça te convient. Je te préparerais à dîner.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Eh bien, alors à ce soir.

Je partais avec ma commande en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue. La journée passait à une vitesse ahurissante, et une fois chez moi, je me préparais pour la soirée. Habillée d'une jolie robe bustier rouge, j'avais un petit chignon désordonné, un maquillage léger, et des escarpins rouges, eux aussi. À peine préparée qu'on sonnait déjà à la porte, que je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir. Roy était là.

\- Bonsoir, beau brun.

\- Oh ! Hey, bonsoir. Tu es... Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. J'adore tes cheveux, également. Je suis désolé de ne pas te faire honneur, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi.

\- Je t'en prie, entre. Comment s'est passée ta journée?

Marchant devant lui, j'allais nous servir deux verres de vin.

\- C'était fatiguant. J'adore ça et j'adore mon job, mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je peux ?

Il prit la bouteille pour nous servir deux verres.

\- Mais au moins, ce job m'a apprit à donner d'excellents massages... enfin... si jamais tu en veux un plus tard...

Son regard en disait long, et me faisait rougir.

\- P-pourquoi pas?

Je tendais ma main pour trinquer.

\- Santé.

\- Santé.

Nous trinquions doucement en nous regardant dans les yeux. Avant qu'il ne pose son verre sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu sais... Tu es vraiment chanceuse que je sois un gentil garçon... Autrement, j'aurais...

Je levais un sourcil en l'écoutant.

\- Tu aurais quoi? dis-je en souriant.

\- J'aurais...

Il approchait de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud.

\- J'aurais fait...

Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant.

\- Certaines choses...

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Je sursautais.

\- Oh, seigneur.

Je marchais jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, et vis mon fameux ami.

\- Hey bébé. Écoute, je sais que tu m'as dit que toi et moi, c'était seulement pour le sexe, et que je n'avais pas à te déranger en plein rencard. Mais...

Roy arrivait vers nous. Tout en regardant Gregory de haut en bas.

\- Hey, tout va bien, ici?

\- Greg, écoute-moi, ok? Je suis en plein rendez-vous avec ce monsieur, donc, est-ce que je peux t'appeler demain ou? S'il te plaît? Je promets de t'appeler demain. -à Roy- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

\- Oh... C'est lui l'ami dont tu m'as parlé?

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, "nous"? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de petit ami.

\- Oui, c'est ce fameux ami. -à Greg- Non, absolument pas, donc s'il te plaît, rentre chez toi, je t'appelerai demain, ok?

Je fermais aussitôt la porte et m'adressais à Roy.

\- Excuse-moi pour... ça, mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Cet ami est mon sexfriend. Mais lui et moi n'avons rien fait depuis trois mois.

Je rougissais, honteuse.

\- Okay... Enfin, je veux dire, tout va bien, tu as le droit d'avoir un passé. C'est ma faute, je m'excuse. J'espérais être... Il est VRAIMENT musclé.

Il riait d'embarrassement.

\- Je suis juste inquiet de n'avoir aucune chance face à lui...

Il regardait son t-shirt comme pour me montrer ce qu'il cachait dessous. Je rougissais.

\- Est-ce que... je peux essayer quelque chose?

Posant mon verre, je filais chercher quelque chose pour couvrir mes yeux, et une fois revenue, je lui demandais de venir vers moi.

\- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire avec ça?

Je chuchotais.

\- Laisse-moi juste... sentir tes courbes...

Tout en baladant doucement mes mains, je sentais son parfum.

\- J'adore ton parfum.

Il riait un peu.

\- Ravi que tu l'apprécies. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais mieux le sentir ici... Attends, tu me fais confiance?

Il n'attendait pas ma réponse pour me poser sur la table.

\- Là...

Il prenait doucement ma nuque pour coller mes lèvres à son cou.

\- Tu le sens mieux? Tu aimes?

Mon coeur battait la chamade.

\- Oh, seigneur...

Je léchais doucement son cou du bout de ma langue.

\- Oh, putain...

Sa pomme d'Adam bougeait sous ma langue.

\- Oh, Beth...

Il resserrait son étreinte autour de mes hanches.

\- Me laisserais-tu te prouver que je peux être aussi bon que l'est Greg?

Je sursautais.

\- J'adore jouer à des jeux comme ceux-là, beau brun. Donc, tu peux faire ce que bon te semble.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas me dire.

Il me prenait dans ses bras forts et nous amenaient dans le living-room.

\- Parce que... tu vois...

Il chuchotait à mon oreille.

\- Je t'ai DIT que j'étais un chouette gars... Mais tu n'aurais pas du vraiment compter sur ça...

Il m'allongeait doucement dans le canapé, pour certainement me faire sentir son corps appuyé contre le mien. Sans voir quoi que ce soit, je souriais d'une façon sexy.

\- Oh oh, alors voilà le voyou? Voyons voir ce que tu as.

Je soulevais un sourcil, tout en sentant ses abdos contre mon ventre. Il grognait et attrapait mes poignets pour les mettre à côté de mon visage.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du me demander ça, tu le sais? Je ne serai pas tenu responsable si... des choses... tournaient mal... seulement parce que je ne peux pas... te résister...

Il goûtait mes lèvres dans un intense et lent baiser. Je gémissais en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- Oh, putain... Tu sais quoi?

Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je peux être toute à toi, si tu le veux.

\- Tu es sûre?

Il commençait à bouger lentement ses hanches tout en m'embrassant pendant plus de deux secondes.

\- Je ne veux pas... accélérer les choses entre nous, mais... J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

\- Oh, est-ce que tu peux... enlever cette chose pour moi?

J'attrapais ses hanches.

\- Je parle de cette chose sur mes yeux.

\- Bien sûr. N'importe quoi.

Il l'enlevait et arrêtait de m'embrasser pour me regarder.

\- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, Beth... Je ferai tout. Je vais te donner tout ce que j'ai.

Il recommençait à bouger doucement ses hanches.

\- Tout, vraiment?

Je souriais en enlevant son t-shirt et sa ceinture.

\- Wow... Est-ce que tu sais que tu as... un très beau corps?

Il souriait et rougissait un peu.

\- Merci. Je le travaille beaucoup. Mais réellement... Il est loin d'être aussi sexy que le tien. J'adore tes formes... J'ai juste envie d'embrasser et lécher ton corps partout...

Il commençait à embrasser mon cou en enlevant la ceinture de ma robe. Je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait, tout en caressant son dos.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Hmmm...

Il continuait à gémir en enlevant son boxer et en léchant mon cou, ainsi que ma clavicule, et plus bas, toujours plus bas... doucement...

\- Je te veux. Je vais te prendre.

\- Tu peux me... Non, prends-moi maintenant. Je te veux.

Je le suppliais.

\- Très bien.

Il écartait mes jambes avec ses genoux et descendait ses hanches jusqu'à ce que je le sente.

\- Tu veux ça? Tu me veux? Je vais te faire sentir bien, et la seule chose que tu diras à la fin, ce sera mon nom.

Il entrait en moi doucement, et me tirais un violent gémissement. Mon dos s'arquait tout seul.

\- O-oui, je te veux...

Je murmurais son nom, tandis qu'il me prenait de plus en plus vite, en agrippant doucement mon visage pour m'embrasser, et rouler ses hanches en et hors de moi.

\- Comme ça? Je te veux... tellement. J'adore te faire ça. Je peux pas m'arrêter...

J'hurlais de plaisir.

\- Oh, putain oui !

Je mordais ses lèvres et gémissais en même temps.

\- Oui...

\- J'adore t'entendre. Je veux t'entendre crier comme ça toute la nuit. Je veux... je veux t'embrasser, je peux pas m'arrêter de tout vouloir de toi.

Il envahissait ma bouche de sa langue en gémissant, et en continuant de me faire l'amour encore plus fort.

\- Je t'ai... toujours regardée... à chaque fois que tu venais au café...

Il murmurait à mon oreille tandis qu'il attrapait mes fesses.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, Beth.

Je mordais son oreille avec conviction.

\- Pareil pour moi... La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard... C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie...

Je gémissais plus fort à mesure qu'il accélérait.

\- Oh... encore... encore... Je vais jouir...

\- Alors jouis pour moi... Je veux te sentir venir autour de moi...

Il gémissait.

\- Je vais pas durer longtemps...

Je venais dans un intense et long orgasme, et fermais les yeux tout en le sentant venir à son tour.

\- O-Oh seigneur, c'était... tu es tellement belle...

Il venait en moi, en m'embrassant bruyamment et en gémissant, tout en bougeant profondément en moi.

\- Wow, attends...

Il essayait de ne pas m'écraser sous son poids.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui...

Je le regardais.

\- C'était... incroyable...

Je l'embrassais intensément. Il me retournait le baiser et souriait.

\- J'ai adoré... C'était incroyable. TU es incroyable... C'est une des meilleures nuits de toute ma vie... Je pourrais passer la nuit... enfin si tu veux de moi ici... Je dois me lever tôt demain de toute façon, je dois aller travailler.

Je caressais ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux rester... J'ai un très grand lit... Et...

Je rougissais une fois de plus.

\- Avoir tes abdos comme oreiller est une bonne idée.

Il souriait.

\- Ravi que tu les aimes. Ils ne sont pas aussi dessinés que ceux de ton ex sexfriend, mais du moment que tu as passé un bon moment, je suis heureux. Je suis tellement heureux maintenant, Beth...


End file.
